


Tying Knots

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sailing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf teaches Sasha how to tie knots during their short time sailing.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Tying Knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).



“Like this?” Sasha squints at the knot. Zolf leans over and squints with her. “Not bad for a first try.”

Sasha gives him a rare beaming smile, it fills him with far more pride than the knot she made. The further they get away from London the more open she becomes, well for Sasha at least.

“Y’know, I used to just need to know how to get out of these, or like, like tie someone up quickly?” she admits and a shadow washes over her face. “This’s nice.”

“Come on I’ll show you how to do a clove hitch next.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday gift for you KD <3


End file.
